<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rain Can't Reach Us Here by Shanecei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823621">The Rain Can't Reach Us Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanecei/pseuds/Shanecei'>Shanecei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, Rain, papyrus has adhd, platonic, romantic, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanecei/pseuds/Shanecei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. You feel warmth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rain Can't Reach Us Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain spattered gently upon the window. A warm glow from the lights outside was cast upon my face as I looked contentedly outside. I felt as if time had stood still in an effort to preserve the peaceful atmosphere that had settled across the shared apartment.</p><p>A slight shuffle from behind broke me from my reverie. Looking back, I see Sans watching me from the doorway of the living room with an unreadable expression. As I look at him, Papyrus follows closely behind. He flicks his gaze between his brother and myself, and taking note of the quiet only broken by the soft sounds of rain, also remained silent. I turn back to the scenery outside.</p><p>“what you doing there, kid?” A quiet baritone probed into the silence. Looking at their reflections in the window, I smile softly towards them.</p><p>“Come watch the rain with me.” No one moved. Standing up from in front of the window, my movement appears to break them out of their frozen state. As I gather the pillows from the couch to place on the floor behind it, Papyrus shifts the two armchairs to sit either side behind said couch.</p><p>Once the pillows are spread out, I look up to see Sans in front of me with three blankets in hand. Smiling softly and with help from the taller brother, we spread one to hang over the area, using the furniture as supports to create a soft cave.</p><p>Me and Sans crawl into the newly created safe haven. As the smaller duo, we sit against the back of the newly cushioned couch under a shared blanket. Papyrus begins to crawl in, yet appears to have an idea, causing him to stop his entrance.</p><p>I look up to him in curiosity. He grins back and places a small kiss on my forehead before retreating outwards, commenting lowly that he was going to make hot drinks for us.</p><p>Settling back down, I return my attention to the event outside. I feel an arm pull me into a solid body, resting around my shoulders with a small movement gently brushing my shoulder with his thumb. Relaxing further, I let my head fall to lay against his shoulder as my legs curl up to cross my arms across my knees.</p><p>Eyes beginning to droop, Papyrus returns with three mugs, two in his left hand, and hands them off. I get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and shaven flakes, Sans has a strongly brewed tea with a dash of milk, and Papyrus brewed a milky coffee for himself. I sink my hands into the warmth of the mug as I watch him crawl in before sipping his coffee, his shoulders relaxing as his ADHD settles from the caffeine.</p><p>Taking a long sip, I can taste the spoonful of nutella that he had mixed into my drink. Warmth blooms in my chest from the heat, as well as the kindness of the subtle memory of his action. We all sit and relax in the fort. The rain picks up slightly and fills the room with a pattering of noise.</p><p>As I finish off my drink, a hand reaches over and plucks it from my hand, placing it on the outside of the boundaries of the fort. A yawn splits my face and I nuzzle into Sans shoulder. Papyrus begins to quietly watch a crime show on his phone, and as the murmuring of two men discussing unsolved mysteries ebbs through the air, my eyes finally fall shut.</p><p>It was mere minutes before a gentle embrace and a quiet rain sent me to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>